Aoi Kakitsubata
|color2 = |Name = Aoi Kakitsubata |Kanji = 杜若葵 |Roumaji = Kakitsubata Aoi |Aliases = Aoi (Torahiko, Tsubaki, Toya, Tatsumi) Aoi-san (Takamichi) Aoi-sama (Satoshi) |Image = Kakitsubata Aoi Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "Let our next performance be with great grace!" |Gender = Male |Age = 20 |BT = B |Bday = April 29th |Height = 5'9" or 176 cm |Weight = 55 kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Unnamed younger sister Unnamed younger brother |Hobby = Observing humans |FFood = Red Beans |LFood = Vinegared dishes |CV = Kimura Ryouhei }} Aoi Kakitsubata (杜若葵 Kakitsubata Aoi) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, Tenjyou Tenge, who was the eighth to be introduced in the game. Profile Description He usually has a refreshing look on his face, but when it comes to work he has a very serious facial expression. He is kind and a gentleman with women, but with males he is pretty cold. He is like that especially with Madarao Tatsumi. He is keeping an eye on Hikaru Orihara since they have a similar sense of beauty. Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **My name is Aoi Kakitsubata. I have to properly behave like a senpai.... That's how my female fans think about me. *''How did you become an idol?'' **Since I have confidence in myself isn't it obvious that I would aim for that? I want everyone to be charmed by me. *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **Ah, Tatsumi? He's a brat. What's bad about treating a brat like a brat? He immediately sulks about it. If a man did that it wouldn't be cute. Personality To Be Added. Appearance General Appearance = To Be Added. |-| Regulars = - RR Card = To Be Added. - SR Card = To Be Added. - UR Card = To Be Added. - LE Card= To Be Added. - GR Card= To Be Added. }} |-| Specials = - UR Card= To Be Added. }} - New Year Scouting = - GR Card= To Be Added. }} }} Lines |Scout = Now, this is the beginning of our era! |Idolizing = You can't stop my growth. |Reg1 = Hello, I'm called Aoi Kakitsubata. I might be like this, but please take care of me. |Reg2 = You should try observing me. You might be able to become like me, you know? |Reg3 = Tatsumi is 19 years old while I'm 20. It gives clear difference between me and him. |Reg4 = There's no way that I have flaws in me. |Reg5 = Being calm at any moment is the important thing. If you behave like me you're okay. |Reg6 = I'm always gentle to ladies. That's why, you don't to feel worried! |Reg7 = Tatsumi need to be more mature. He still speaks like a brat despite his age. |Reg8 = Red beans are good for health and beauty. You should try eating them everyday too. |Reg9 = A graceful behavior is beautiful. This is a really important thing |Reg10 = Each people valued beauty differently. That's why observing humans is fun. |Sep1 = Do you also want to gaze at the moon together with me tonight? |Sep2 = The summer will be over soon. Shall we spend next year's summer together too? |Oct1 = What kind of disguise suits me, in your opinion? I'll let you test your sense of fashion on me. |Oct2 = Once October starts, sports festival is being held here and there, huh? |Nov1 = Yep, the maples are beautiful. Japanese maples are special after all. |Nov2 = 23rd is Labor Day. How about you take it easy too, sometimes? |Dec1 = What do you think about putting adzuki beams inside the christmas cake? |Dec2 = I'm happy I got to spend this year with you too. |Jan1 = Did you draw your fortune slip? Mine was 'Excellent Luck'. |Jan2 = Happy New Year. Let's make this year a wonderful one. |Download = Can you please wait a little longer? |Story = You can choose your favorite story. |Main1 = Which chapter should we choose? |Main2 = I'm looking forward to it. |Love1 = The you who are reading love stories are also wonderful. |Love2 = Won't you read it with me? |Shop = The shop is over here. |Purchase = Let's carefully choose what we'll buy. |Friend = Do you want to look at your friend's info? |Other = Looks like it can do lots of things. |Start1 = Now, shall we begin? |Skill1A = Much more beautiful, glamorously. |Skill1B = My turn, isn't it? |Skill1C = これならいけそうだ |Clear1 = You did good! |Affection1 = See, because you worked hard, a reward arrived. |Start2 = There's no need to look so worried. |Skill2A = Let's synchronize our breath. |Skill2B = As expected! |Skill2C = It feels nice. |Clear2 = Thanks for the hard work. Do you want to dance another song? |Affection2 = It was because you did your best. |Start3 = Now, one song! |Skill3A = Let's do it elegantly. |Skill3B = Yes, just like that. |Skill3C = How beautiful... |Clear3 = It was very beautiful. |Affection3 = I should be able to do it more beautifully next time! |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Misc. Facts * He is in first generation. * Type he likes : A girl who can cook. * He is called "Aoi-sama" by the iKids Satoshi Iijima and is respected a lot by him * His given name, Aoi, means "hollyhocks" while his surname, Kakitsubata, refers to a species of Japanese iris. ** The surname might also be related to phrase "いずれ菖蒲か杜若" (izure ayame ka kakitsubata) which means "equally beautiful" (both are species of Japanese iris and considered equally beautiful). Quote source Category:Tenjyou Tenge Category:First Generation